The goal of the Peptides & Proteomics Core program is to provide resources for the analysis of peptides and[unreadable] proteins involved in gastrointestinal physiology. Specifically, the Core provides researchers within the[unreadable] Michigan Gut Peptide Center (UM-MGPRC) access to state-of-the-art technologies for protein structure[unreadable] analysis that allow them to effectively attain their research goals. These techniques require expensive,[unreadable] sophisticated instrumentation and/or significant expertise, and are typically unavailable in the laboratories of[unreadable] individual investigators. The UM-MGPRC gains a number of significant benefits by supporting this shared[unreadable] facility: (i) the cost of expensive, state-of-the-art instruments can be borne by the institution or sharedinstrument[unreadable] grant sources, (ii) stable, highly-trained, and experienced personnel to perform the analyses,[unreadable] providing consistent performance standards and a high-level of quality control over time, and (iii) an[unreadable] improved level of cost-effectiveness is achieved by the larger scale of operation, and (iv) access to skilled[unreadable] investigators for consultation on experimental design and interpretation of results. This Core has expanded[unreadable] and adapted to accommodate new needs and advances in technology. The Core functions on an ongoing[unreadable] basis to:[unreadable] Develop and/or implement new technologies particularly beneficial to UM-MGPRC investigators;[unreadable] Provide access to state-of-the-art instrumentation for Proteomics, protein structure analysis and peptide[unreadable] synthesis;[unreadable] Provide access to senior personnel highly skilled in Proteomics, peptide synthesis and design, and[unreadable] protein structure analysis;[unreadable] Provide consultation and training in Proteomics, peptide structure and design, and related areas.